


The Walls of Troy (Are Made of Glass)

by IcedAquarius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is manipulative, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leather Kink, M/M, Poe Dameron Whump, Poe is in pain, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is not healthy, Torture, Weakness, boot fetish, emotional and physical manipulation, prisoner poe, this is just straight up torture porn, traitorous thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedAquarius/pseuds/IcedAquarius
Summary: Prompt #10 – After Poe is tortured by Kylo, Hux comes in and does his own type of torture to find out the location of the map.





	The Walls of Troy (Are Made of Glass)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first attempt at smut, I think I might have gone a little overboard. This was going to be pretty light on the dub con aspect, but the more I wrote the more twisted it became. This is strong Dub-Con, so if that bothers you, this probably isn’t the right fic for you. There is some serious whumpage and psychological manipulation up ahead, so be warned. Otherwise please enjoy this dark and (hopefully) erotic piece from the depths of my twisted mind.

**0-0-0-0 Gingerpilot 0-0-0-0**

Physical pain was a thing that Poe was used to.

In his early years, he had gotten into fights, climbed and fallen out of trees, and spent almost all his time around machines heavier than him. Later he joined the Republic Navy and then jumped into the Resistance. Yeah, Poe Dameron spent a lot of time being in physical pain.

This was not normal physical pain.

Poe’s head throbbed like he’d gotten into a fight with a star cruiser and lost. He couldn’t hear anything except the pounding of blood in his ears and a high-pitched ringing noise that made him wince, which made his head throb even harder. He could feel blood dripping down his temple, and he shook from the electric shocks that Ren had used to get him to reveal where he had hidden the map.

After about an hour the man had gotten frustrated and had left the room, but Poe had a feeling he would be back. It wasn’t a matter of _if_ he was going to break, but _when_. He knew that Ren had methods of torture far beyond normal physical methods. He’d heard stories from his mother about force users being able to read minds. It wouldn’t be long until Ren got tired of his silence and went for more effectively brutal tactics. He just had to hold out a bit longer, maybe he could give BB8 some more time to escape the planet. And then… well, he knew this was a one-way mission if he got caught. At least he had given the Resistance a chance at hope; so many people had died for less so Poe figured this wouldn’t be a half bad way to go.

The door hissed open.

Poe didn’t bother to open his eyes. He steeled himself up for another round of torture with Ren. _‘Just a little bit longer, and then I can go see mom again,’_ he thought to himself. He heard a pair of footsteps make its way across the room. Poe waited to hear the telltale sign of breathing from the mask Kylo wore, but the room was silent.

“I thought I recognized those screams, Dameron. You’re a bit early, I thought we weren’t going to meet up for another month,” a calm, crisp Arkanian accent invaded Poe’s ears, making him freeze in horror. The pilot opened his eyes to see the absolute worst person that could be here standing in front of him.

General Armitage Hux.

Hux was dressed in a crisp black uniform, a long trench coat, and black leather gloves. His hair was slicked to the side and he looked completely comfortable standing in the middle of a torture chamber. He had a small pleased smile on his face as he looked at Poe, who could only helplessly stare back.

It wasn’t as if Poe had been unaware that his monthly meet and fuck was part of the organization that he wanted to destroy; he had been aware, vividly so. In fact, it was one of the things that had drawn him and Hux together and then continued to keep both coming back for more. They hated each other’s guts and loved to take that hatred out on the other in the most carnal and humiliating ways possible. Neither could say a damn thing, not without being implicated in treason, or being mortified beyond comprehension.

“No, no, no don’t say a thing pet, I wouldn’t want you to harm that silly little throat of yours. After all, you’ve already done so much to entertain our resident Knight of Ren.” Hux’s face twisted into a disgusted sneer when he mentioned Ren. It took everything that Poe had not to roll his eyes. Hux complained whenever he could about the dark force user, even when there were better things he could be doing.

“When have I ever listened to you, First Order scum?” Poe rasped back. His throat was killing him, but he didn’t like to give Hux the satisfaction of following an order. At least not when Hux hadn’t given him enough incentive.

“Oh plenty, you dirty little resistance rat. In fact, I remember just last week you were begging me to give you orders, and then you followed. Every. Single. One.” Hux’s satisfied smile never left his face, and with every enunciated word he drew closer to Poe. The pilot swallowed reflexively as he remembered what he did with the time off that he’d requested last week.

Hux finally made his way within touching distance of the pilot, he reached out and gently touched the side of Poe’s face, slowly dragging one gloved finger down to his chin tilting his head back as far as the restraints would allow. Hux pushed harder at the last second slamming Poe’s head onto the back on the metal table he was strapped to, the force made the pilot gasp for breath as the pain blossomed back to life in his head. Poe couldn’t do anything, not really; Hux had all the power.

Despite the pain and the potential of death lurking closely in his future, he was not afraid.

Instead, he was painfully turned on.

Fuck his life.

They had played this game before, but never like this. Poe both loved and hated himself for it, but he couldn’t deny that Hux having power over him got him aroused like nothing else. Hux had his own weaknesses that Poe could exploit, but normally they both had an equal amount of control over the situation. The power exchange between the two of them could normally flip at any moment.

Poe wasn’t normally a prisoner on Hux’s ship.

“Won’t my previous jailer be back any second now?” Poe asked, hopeful that he could scare Hux back into his shell. If he could, he wouldn’t have to face all the fucked-up implications of being continually turned on by the guy that could literally kill him at any second.

“Oh, not so pet. Ren is having one of his little hissy fits, and despite the disaster that spells for my equipment, he’ll tire himself out and head to sleep. The guards are gone, and the cameras and recording devices are off. We are in the middle of a dead shift. I could kill you now and no one would know for hours. We have all the time in the world to play unless you would like to give me the location of the map, which then I could be incentivized to provide nicer accommodations.” Hux’s voice was slow and hypnotic, but Poe had listened to his honeyed words before. Never, not once, in all their months of meeting had either given away any information that could be used against their respective sides. Poe was not going to be the first to break, not even under these conditions.

“No can do Red, you know the rules; my lips are sealed,” he tried to come across as confident, but the pain that still wracked his body made it difficult. The smirk that Hux wore was nothing short of devious, his eyes flickered back and forth taking all of Poe in. The perfect victim.

“The rules have changed. We’re in my world now, and you are going to go along with whatever I have planned, but I don’t think that will be too hard for you. You love to do what I tell you to, don’t you pet?” Poe gritted his teeth, again with that stupid nickname that Hux insisted on calling him; it was downright humiliating, and Poe hated that he didn’t mind it as much as he should.

“I’m not your fucking dog Armitage,” he snapped back. A look of shock crossed the other’s man’s face, and before Poe had a second to register, he heard a sharp slap ring across the room. The pilot’s face snapped to the side, with his cheek stinging and his head throbbing once more. His face was grabbed roughly by a leather-clad hand and jerked back so he was looking Hux in the eye.

“You best keep your mouth shut, or I’ll close it for you, permanently,” hissed Hux, then he wrenched his hand away. He strode over to the console and slipped off his long trench coat and laid it upon the machinery. With a click of a button, Poe felt another electric shock course through his body. He screamed in pain, as he rattled against his restraints. The electricity subsided and Hux once more walked over to him.

“I have a few ideas that will make this fun. I’ve always regretted the lack of proper equipment during our little monthly trysts, but I’ve done my best without. Now, I don’t need to,” Hux cupped a hand around Poe’s cock, which had wilted due to the pain, but now sprung back to life once more. Poe moaned as the ginger man worked his leather clad fingers over his cock until he was whimpering with need.

“You sick fuck, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” yelled Poe, though it came out with a bit of a whimper.

“I’m trying a new technique, one that Ren would never even think of. You see, I’ve always wanted to figure out where the line between pain and pleasure is. How long does it take for the human body to get confused and start conflating one with the other? This is just the perfect opportunity to find out.” Hux’s eyes glinted dangerously, and Poe couldn’t help but think that they made the man more attractive. He was so fucked. He briefly tried to struggle but he couldn’t push against the restraints anymore without feeling electric shocks twinge through his body.

Just as Poe was about to go over the edge, Hux pulled away and walked back towards the console. Before Poe could cry out for him to stop, he pushed the button again, and Poe’s whole body was assaulted with coursing electricity once more.

He screamed harder.

Round and round it went, Hux would tease Poe to the edge, while Poe attempted to insult him and threaten pain. That only got a small reaction out of the prim and proper general; Hux would slap his face and tug his hair hard and tell him to be silent. Then, before he was about to fall over the edge, Hux would retreat to the console and send Poe into agony, again, and again, and again.

After some time, Poe had stopped saying anything and was just reduced to crying out in whimpers of pain and need. He was drowning in sensation, and desperate for an end to the cycle. He had stopped counting how many rounds this had gone on for because his brain was far too clouded to keep up. He hung in his restraints, whatever strength he had gained after his first round with Ren completely sapped from his body. 

Hux once again retreated after driving Poe to the edge of arousal, causing the pilot to whimper out in anticipation for the shock, but instead, the restraints that held Poe up released and the man fell to the floor, unable to stand on his own due to the pain.

Poe cried out a bit as his knees hit the metal floor below, his head cleared just a tad and he breathed in heavily while trying to gain his bearing. Before he could even think to move, a strong gloved hand threaded his hair and yanked upwards forcing Poe to look up at Hux. Even after everything, Poe gathered up what little of his will remained to glare at the man, but Hux just smirked in response.

Damn, Poe was still fucking aroused. Even with electricity making his body twinge, the hardness between his legs felt heavier than ever before. Poe couldn’t believe how fucked up this was, he shouldn’t be like this. He had no way to get Hux to stop, no way to gain any control, he was entirely at the other man’s mercy, and Hux was not known for having a single damn scrap of mercy.

“Now, that we’ve knocked some sense into you, we can continue with the plans I made. I admit after our last session I was a bit disappointed that I’d have to wait to see you again, but it seems as if the universe decided to give me a little present for all the hard work I’ve been doing.” Poe went to respond but before he could Hux shoved three fingers into his mouth. The leather had a faint tinge of metal to it, and Poe nearly whimpered as he felt another wave of arousal wash over him.

“Ah, ah, ah, silence pet. We’re playing my game now, I tell you what to do and you do it, otherwise…” Hux trailed off ominously, and out of the corner of his eye, Poe could see the sharp monomolecular blade glinting just underneath his sleeve. “Do you understand, pet?” Hux asked, keeping a firm grip on Poe who didn’t think he’d be able to move if he had a herd of Wampas after him. Realizing he had little choice, Poe nodded slowly.

“Wonderful,” and with that Hux slowly withdrew his fingers from Poe’s mouth. He kept his hand in front of Poe, with an impatient look on his face and the pilot figured out what the general wanted him to do. Sucking up his pride, he pressed a kiss to the man’s knuckles like Hux was some lord, and Poe his servant.

“Good pet _, your place is below me_. Remember that and this whole affair might go a bit more smoothly. However, I think you need a bit more punishment, I did not appreciate that back talk earlier,” he shoved Poe’s head down so that the man was kneeling on all fours right above the general’s boots. “I haven’t had a chance to shine my boots today, why don’t you clean them for me instead?” Hux asked. Though phrased as a request, it was obviously an order.

 _‘At least you aren’t dealing with the electric shocks anymore Dameron.’_ He thought to himself, _‘Suck it up and lick the man’s boots, this could be much worse.’_   Poe leaned closer to the ground and started to lick the long black leather boots that Hux wore. The humiliation burned red on the pilot’s cheeks and he could practically feel the smug satisfaction coming from the man above him. The leather was soft and supple beneath his tongue, and just like Hux’s gloves, they had a faint taste of metal lingering on them.

“You should see yourself, pet. On your knees, kneeling before someone far superior to you, just where trash like you belongs. I give a simple order and you jump to fulfill it,” Poe arched his back at the cruel comments, making his arousal evident. “Even with all the pain you’re in you derive pleasure from it. A slut like you should be kept chained, paraded around for the enjoyment of your betters. What would your little rebel friends think, seeing you service the boots of the man you claim to despise,” Hux’s words filled the air, sinking into Poe’s head making him hot with shame and arousal. Poe, even as he licked long strips of the boot, kept reminding himself that he didn’t have a choice, that Hux could kill him at any given moment, but those defenses sounded weak even in his own mind. Hux’s shoe came out from underneath him and pushed his face to the side.

“The other one now, pet.” Wincing in pain as he moved slightly to the side, Poe continued his administrations on the other boot. Hux said nothing and the only sound that filled the room was a faint hum of machinery, and the slurping noise from licking.

Poe’s body continued to ache, and the strain of being on his knees made him whimper. Everything was on fire and his head was muddied with pain and arousal; he couldn’t think straight. He didn’t know how much longer he could go before he would do anything to gain friction for release, or to just pass out from the pain.

“Your filthy mouth shouldn’t deserve to kiss the ground these boots walk on, much less get to lick them clean,” leather-clad fingers once again twisted through Poe’s hair, and his head was yanked up and he looked Hux in the eye. The man’s face was flushed, obviously getting off on Poe’s humiliation just as much as the man himself was.

“How about you use that mouth for something more benefitting to its station,” Hux pushed back and let Poe fall to the floor while he unzipped himself, letting his hardened cock out of the confines of his pants. Roughly grabbing the pilot, he hauled him up and speared the man’s mouth on his cock. Poe nearly choked, as he tried to regulate his breathing, but Hux was brutally pounding into him not giving the other man any time to adjust.

Poe’s head bounced back and forth making his vision blur and his eyes water. He couldn’t tell which way was up and which was down. He couldn’t breathe, and he desperately needed friction against his prominent arousal. He was just about willing to do anything for it.

“That’s it, pet, see the pleasure you receive from serving your betters. That’s all you’re good for any way you traitor; being a warm wet hole for First Order officers like me. I wonder, if I got you delirious enough with arousal would you just kneel and take cock from anyone I shoved at you? I bet you would, you worthless little slut.” Hux enunciated his words with sharp thrusts into Poe’s mouth. Poe could feel the man get more reckless with his movements and tried to prepare himself for the other man to come.

However, instead of finishing in his mouth, Hux shoved Dameron off his cock and onto the floor making the man crash back with a shout. The pain mixed with the arousal creating a potent mix of want and delirium. Poe’s need was stronger than ever, he needed friction, he needed a release, he didn’t even care about what Hux was saying anymore, he was beyond the point of caring. He went to reach with a hand to rub the front of his pants, but Hux quickly stepped forward and placed a boot on the offending appendage.

“Ah, ah, ah pet, you don’t get to give yourself any pleasure. You have to beg me for it, your pleasure is mine to control. Beg, you traitorous little rebel cur.” Poe could see Hux casually palm himself, and he let out a small whine wanting that friction for himself.

“P-p..please, please let me come,” Poe gasped out, not daring to move his other hand in case the general would step on it too. Hux’s boot pressed harder on the trapped hand, causing Poe to cry out in pain.

“Louder, pet.”

“PLEASE! Please let me come, give me something, give me anything. I… I’m so turned on, I’ll do anything,” Poe nearly sobbed. He couldn’t tell what signals were painful, and what was pleasurable, his body was a live wire and Hux kept prodding.

“Hmm, anything you say,” drawled Hux lasciviously. He continued to stroke himself, and he looked down at Poe as if he was a hawk about to swoop in for the kill. “So, if I did this…” he removed his boot from Poe’s hand, and moved it to his stomach, pressing down with pressure, but not his full weight. “Would that suffice?” Poe cried out again, the pressure so close to the friction that he needed.

“More, please, more,” begged Poe.

“More? You greedy little slut, you don’t deserve more. Here I am spending my time giving a worthless creature like you, attention, when I could be doing far more important things. You should be grateful for anything I give you, shouldn’t you?” He pressed harder on Poe’s stomach causing the man to grunt in pain. “Shouldn’t you?”

“Y-YES! Grate…Grateful for anything please, please, _please_.” Poe’s awareness was down to a pinprick of focus, all he cared about was his pleasure, anything else was secondary. If Poe had been at all present to what was going on around him, he would have noticed the general smiling like a cat who’d caught the canary.

“You would be grateful to _give_ anything for the pleasure of coming? Right?” Hux asked. Poe, passed the point of beyond all reason, nodded his head.

“You have let yourself be controlled and abused by a First Order general. Haven’t you?” Hux saw Poe nod again. “Tell me out-loud pet.”

“Yes.” Poe saw spots forming at the edge of his vision as Hux rocked his foot back in forth in imitation of friction just above where Poe’s cock was.

“You have begged for pleasure and pain?”

“Yes.”

“You have fallen to your knees and licked my boots when I gave you the order to do so?”

“Yes.”

“Where is your place?” There was some hesitation to Poe’s answer. Whether because he was unwilling or because he didn’t remember, Hux did not care. He kicked the man’s side and asked again, “WHERE IS YOUR PLACE?”

“Below you,” gasped Poe.

“You are a traitor to your little organization. They would sneer and despise you if you were ever to show your face to them, isn’t that right _my_ pet?” Hux’s smile was nasty and cruel, not that Poe cared. He would do anything to come, and it made sense. He had done all these terrible things, he was horrible, and he was still desperately aroused. If agreeing with what Hux was telling him would get him relief, he would say anything.

“Yes.” Checkmate. 

“I’ll let you come pet, all you have to do is tell me the location of that little map I’ve worked so hard to find. Where did you put the map?” Hux asked slowly, moving his foot just another inch down, almost touching Poe’s cock.

Normally, Poe would say he was strong enough to overcome anything the First Order could throw at him. Normally, he would push and power through whatever temptations and torture that would be utilized against him. Normally, he would scoff, and sneer, and belittle anyone who thought they could break him.

But…

He was in pain.

He was aroused.

And…

He was weak.

“I- I gave it to… a droid, an R2 Astro- astrommech droid. I gave it the map and, sent it away from the village, and told it to get off the planet,” he let the information spill from his lips, and a little piece of his soul broke when he said it, but Poe was so out of it that he barely noticed. The guilt could come later, all that mattered now was relief and pleasure.

Hux smiled, the closest he would ever come to an expression of pure happiness. _‘Beat that Ren._ ’

“Good pet, that’s exactly what I wanted to know. You spilled your secrets for pleasure, you truly are a traitorous slut.” The boot lifted off Poe’s stomach and came down with force on top of his cock. Poe nearly sobbed in relief as he finally had the friction he desired. Hux pushed down on top of the other man’s cock, giving him just a bit of relief.

“You’ve been a very good pet, giving me the information I wanted, but I get my release first. After all, where is your place slut?” All of Poe’s higher functions were useless, all he could do is respond with whatever information he had recently heard.

“Below you,” he gasped, trying to rock against the foot placed on his cock.

“Wonderful, there may be hope for you yet. When I come, it will be on you, and you will thank me. I have spent so much time on you today, do you understand?”

“Yes!” cried Poe, delirious from all the sensations and emotions tearing through him.

“Good pet.” Hux rubbed his own erection which had basically been all but forgotten in the process of wringing the location of the map out of the pilot. Soon enough he was back to full hardness and tumbling over the edge spilling onto the man below. Several strands of white landed on the man’s face, and Hux gave out a groan of pleasure and satisfaction.

“Now what do you say, pet” Hux asked rubbing his foot against the other man’s cock.

“T-Thank you,” Poe replied, almost ready to spill his own load. Hux chuckled, pleased at how well he’d gotten the other man to break under his control. He quickened his movements rubbing harder and faster with his foot.

“You’ll come under my foot, literally the dirt beneath my shoe. You are a traitorous slut only deriving pleasure from humiliation and pain.” With that, he pressed hard against Poe’s cock, and finally, finally, the man tumbled down over the edge. The burst of pleasure radiated through his body, and he rode the waves of arousal as he orgasmed. Poe shook from the pleasure and the pain, and the fire that consumed his body became tolerable, if only just for a second.

When the pleasurable little shocks finally subsided, Poe closed his eyes, he was completely worn out. The pain in his body made it almost impossible to relax, but he could not move, not a single inch. He felt a gentle, leather-clad touch at his collar bone, and the tell-tale pinch of a syringe.

“Well done my obedient little pet, get some rest now. You’re going to have a busy day tomorrow,” with those last few ominous words, Poe felt a numbness grow in his body, and he slowly fell into the black.

**0o0o0o0 Gingerpilot 0o0o0o0**

“Ren wants the prisoner.”

Hissss

“Turn here.”

“Listen carefully, if you do exactly as I say I can get you out of here.”

“What?”

“This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?”

“Are you with the resistance?”

“What, no, no, no! I’m breaking you out, can you fly-“

“I can fly anything.”

Chuckle

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do.”

……….

“DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU _SEE_ THAT!”

“I saw it.”

“Hey what’s your name?” 

“FN-2187.”

“F-What?!”

“It’s the only name they ever gave me.”

“Well, I ain’t using it. F – N huh, Finn. I’m gonna call you Finn. Is that alright?”

“Finn?! Yeah, I like that.”

“I’m **_(Pet. Your name is pet.)_** P-Poe, Poe Dameron.”

“Good to meet you, Poe.” ** _(Traitorous slut)_**

“Good to meet you too Finn.”

……….

General Hux stood aboard his ship, as he gave orders with precision and efficiency. He told his men to fire the ventral cannons on the escaped TIE ship. Deep inside his mind, he knew that they would not catch the ship. Even in pain and under duress, Poe Dameron was one of the finest pilots alive. It would take a damn miracle to catch them now.

“General Hux, is it the Resistance Pilot?” Ren came barreling into the room, his cape floating menacingly behind him.

“Yes, and he had help… from one of our own. We are checking our registers now to identify which stormtrooper it was. Did you retrieve the location of the map?”

“…No. I did not get the chance to interrogate the prisoner.”

“Oh, well thankfully I did.”

“WHAT!”

“Yes, I’ll have some resources diverted to catching the pilot and the defective trooper, but we need to focus our attention on locating an R2 astromech droid still on the planet’s surface.” Hux steeled himself for some type of abuse by force, but nothing came.

“When did you interrogate the prisoner general?”

“During gamma shift. It took a little under an hour to get him to break,” yep, that would be sure to piss Ren off. Hux saw as Ren weighed his options. The dark force user could call out the general for interrogating the prisoner without his permission, but that would bring attention to the fact that Ren hadn’t managed to get the pilot to break, or he could remain silent and go along with whatever plan Hux had formed.

Ren went with the latter.

“Good initiation General Hux, see to it that appropriate resources are deployed for both the capture of the escaped prisoner and rebel stormtrooper and the retrieval of the astromech. I will be waiting to hear from you.” With that Ren stormed out of the room, pissed, but unable to do a thing about it. Hux allowed himself a tiny smirk of satisfaction before he tucked it away.

“Sir, ventral cannons hot.”

“Fire.”

……….

“FN-2187.”

“General Hux, sir.”

“The prisoner is in detention block C – cell 21.”

“Umm… sir?”

“The prisoner, from Jakku. Ren will be wanting to interrogate him soon, he’ll need a change in guard.”

“Oh, of course, sir.”

……….

_“He had help… from one of our own.”_

Well, it wouldn’t do for his pet to die so soon after he’d gotten him ready to play. Now the real fun could begin.

**0o0o0o0 Gingerpilot 0o0o0o0**

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! That was a doozy to get through. I guess I went a little overboard with the whole whumpage thing, but I write what I would read. I guess I can’t be too pissed about what my sick mind makes up, especially when its stuff that I like. Hope you all enjoyed this peek into my head. 
> 
> Long live Gingerpilot! 
> 
> Also, this artwork kind of inspired a scene (see if you can try to guess which one), so please go check this person out. They do a lot of amazing art, and a lot of it is Star Wars related. 
> 
> https://backtothe80scolors.tumblr.com/post/182124916988/lets-have-fun-best-pilot-of-the-resistance


End file.
